1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novelty item for dispensing confectionary items, and more particularly to a grasping implement configured to grasp a confectionary item of a semi-transparent nature so that the confectionary item appears to glow when held by the grasping implement.
2. Description of Related Art
Novelty confectionary items such as a gummy candy and various molded candy configurations have been known and are commercially supplied to children of all ages. The ability to not only enjoy a confectionary item, but further to add a playful toy characteristic has also been attempted in the prior art.
While novelty and toy candy dispensing devices have been utilized for confectionary items, including hard and soft candy, there is a constant desire to provide new and entertaining devices to children.